The administration of medical solutions is commonly effected through the use of flexible solution containers that have one or more sterile connectors or access ports which may be sealed by pierceable membrane elements. The pierceable membranes act to seal the contents of the container until access is required, with the membrane being pierced through the use of, e.g., a spike of an associated tubing set or a hypodermic needle. The spike may be manipulated to penetrate the membrane to provide fluid communication between the hollow interior of the spike and the interior of the fluid container, thus permitting the flow of liquid through the access port in a convenient and efficient fashion.
In order to avoid contamination of the solution within the container, the access port is typically provided with a cover or closure that seals the port and protects the membrane against contamination prior to the membrane being pierced by the spike.
By way of the present disclosure, a sterile connector or access port is provided that has an integral cover that is removed prior to use to permit access to the pierceable membrane which facilitates the efficient manufacture, sterilization, and use thereof.